<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В тени Эльсинора by Fausthaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294044">В тени Эльсинора</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus'>Fausthaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лаэрт, тебе следует покинуть Данию как можно быстрее!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamlet/Laertes, Hamlet/Ophelia (Hamlet)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В тени Эльсинора</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Лаэрт, тебе следует покинуть Данию как можно быстрее. Судно, на котором ты должен был отплыть, снаряжается слишком медленно, поэтому ты отправишься на английском корабле, что сегодня прибыл к нам, а оставит порт спустя несколько дней. — Полоний внимательно изучал списки приглашенных на праздник в королевский дворец, назначенный через три дня. За этим занятием и застал его сын, призванный к отцу сразу после возвращения главного советника от короля. — Ты не смеешь упускать такую возможность и обязан продолжить обучение. После твоего окончательного возвращения из Парижа ты сможешь потребовать хорошую должность при дворе, и королю уже не будет причин отказать тебе.</p><p>— Королю? — усмехнулся Лаэрт. — Или Клавдию? — после некоторого молчания юноша продолжил. — Никак не могу привыкнуть даже к мысли, что этот человек отныне мой повелитель. Это словно дурной сон. Разве он может сравниться со своим братом?</p><p>— Прекрати, сын, — Полоний взглянул в сторону закрытой двери, — ты не должен говорить об этом. Тем более таким тоном.</p><p>— Нет, это ты перестань закрывать глаза, отец! — запальчиво произнес Лаэрт. — Ты даже в собственном доме, где люди преданы только тебе, оглядываешься словно вор. Разве ты не видишь, что происходит? Только то, что Клавдий делит отныне ложе с королевой Гертрудой, не дает ему права занимать престол. Наследовать отцу должен был принц Гамлет!</p><p>— Сын, — Полоний встал из-за стола и, отбросив свиток, подошел к Лаэрту. — Старый закон в нашей стране ставит младшего брата короля выше его сына. И ты должен принять этот факт. Клавдий по праву взошел на трон, и теперь он муж королевы. Об этом скоро объявят во всеуслышание. А принц Гамлет...</p><p>— Что принц Гамлет? — Лаэрт нахмурился, — неужели ты тоже веришь слухам, что распускает Клавдий? Будто ты не знаешь нашего принца и не понимаешь, как обстоят дела на самом деле. Или ты так дорожишь своей должностью, что предпочитаешь быть слепым?</p><p>— Лаэрт, мы должны прекратить этот разговор. Ты всегда защищаешь принца и это похвально, что ты стараешься быть преданным человеку, который увлечен твоей сестрой. Пусть принц Гамлет и не самый здравомыслящий человек в нашем королевстве и его чувства следует принимать с оглядкой, — при этих словах Полония глаза Лаэрта опасно блеснули, но тот ничего не заметил и продолжил говорить. — Подобным поведением ты делаешь честь нашей семье, показываешь, как серьезно ты относишься к своим обязанностям старшего брата, но тебе стоит задуматься о собственной судьбе, а она сейчас связана только с Францией. Получи образование, пойми, что значит быть вдали от Дании, и тем самым ты с большей охотой вернешься домой, точно зная, чего ты хочешь и какое место тебе уготовано на родной земле.</p><p>— Ты второй раз отправляешь меня прочь отсюда, и я ничего не смею тебе возразить, хотя ты прекрасно знаешь, что мне непросто жить вдали от дома.</p><p>— Вдали от дома? Или от твоей сестры? Офелия всегда была для тебя самым дорогим человеком, даже дороже меня. Но ты не можешь оберегать ее постоянно. Она больше не ребенок и если и нуждается в поддержке, то точно не брата. Скоро она выйдет замуж и тебе следует с этим смириться. Но ей не найти мужа, если старший брат будет волком смотреть на любого жениха, что переступает порог нашего дома. К тому же... — Полоний вдруг улыбнулся, — если твоя сестра сделает все правильно, то войдет в королевскую семью. Гертруда не будет противиться, а Клавдию такая жена для племянника как раз и нужна. Ведь тогда ему не нужно будет опасаться, что Гамлету попадется властолюбивая и неуступчивая супруга.</p><p>— Да как ты смеешь! — Лаэрту показалось, что в комнате нечем стало дышать. — Ты ведь говоришь о родной дочери. Твое честолюбие застило тебе разум, отец! Гамлет не может жениться на Офелии только потому, что вы с Клавдием этого хотите. Вы хоть раз подумали о том, чего хотят они сами?</p><p>— Принц ясно дал понять, что увлечен твоей сестрой. И нужно быть круглым дураком, чтобы не видеть всей выгоды подобного положения вещей. И я больше не намерен обсуждать судьбу твоей сестры ни с тобой, ни с кем бы то ни было еще. Тебе следует собираться в дорогу, и ты должен сам попросить разрешения вернуться во Францию. Клавдий тебе не откажет, так как я тебя отпускаю с охотой. А теперь ступай. У меня много дел.</p><p>Побледневший Лаэрт, не поклонившись отцу, быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты и с силой захлопнул за собою дверь. Он почти бегом добрался до своей спальни и, отдышавшись, сел в кресло и обхватил голову руками.</p><p>Снова все повторяется. Уже во второй раз обстоятельства против него. Ему снова придется покинуть родную страну и жить вдали от дома. И от любимого человека.</p><p>Полоний, главный королевский советник, человек, который умеет видеть насквозь любого и для которого не составляет труда предугадать любое желание кого бы то ни было, так и не научился понимать родного сына. Не знал и не догадывался, почему вновь Лаэрт противится своему отъезду. Юноша и в первый раз так стремился остаться в Эльсиноре, что его чуть ли не силой пришлось вести на корабль. Франция, проклятая Франция. Жить в ней невыносимо. Лаэрт только и ждал повода, чтобы вернуться. Хотя никогда не хотел, чтобы причиной для возвращения стала смерть в королевском дворце. Смерть короля, которым Лаэрт всегда восхищался. И сына которого любил.</p><p>Принц Гамлет... Всегда непохожий на других. Молчаливый и державшийся в стороне от интриг и козней королевского двора. Не одобряющий строгого придворного этикета, но никогда не подводивший отца ни на одном приеме. Любящий тишину библиотек и при этом не боящийся выступить против врага с оружием в руках. Гордый и сильный, но при этом невероятно уязвимый. Именно он, а не сестра, которую Лаэрт очень любил и никому не давал в обиду, был и навсегда останется тем человеком, ради которого сын главного королевского советника был готов на любое безрассудство. Один неравнодушный взгляд принца и Лаэрт разорвал бы любые отношения, которые заставляли его уезжать так далеко от него.</p><p>Но ничего не происходило. Гамлет жил в своем мире, в котором Лаэрту не было места. Впрочем, как и Офелии, хотя сама девушка об этом и не подозревала и наслаждалась чистым чувством первой любви. Но все чаще юноше казалось, что принц выбрал его мечтательную сестру только потому, что она была похожа на те фантастические видения, что приходят в тиши библиотек или во сне, что более похож на грезы, и от которого не хочется просыпаться. Сам Лаэрт со своей яркой и слишком живой красотой, с привычкой действовать, а не размышлять, и полным неумением мечтать, не вписывался в каноны мира Гамлета, но отступать был не намерен. Тем более судьба подарила шанс видеть королевского сына не только на унылых дворцовых приемах.</p><p>Но никто не говорил, что станет еще тяжелее. Сначала Лаэрт был благодарен Офелии, которую в тайне от отца часто сопровождал во время ее прогулок с Гамлетом, благодарен за то, что и он мог теперь быть с принцем гораздо чаще, наблюдать за спокойным и не обремененным светскими условностями королевским сыном, когда тот находился рядом. Но все чаще он ловил себя на мысли, что не может видеть их вдвоем. От этого становилось почти физически больно. Ревность грызла изнутри, раздирала в клочья все остальные чувства, не оставляя в покое ни на минуту.</p><p>Каждый раз после таких прогулок Лаэрт запирался в своей комнате, прятался в ней от всех и прежде всего от самого себя. Потому что даже смотреть на Офелию становилось невыносимо. Мечтательная и нежная сестра, так непохожая на него, вдруг оказалась ненавистным соперником. Кто и почему так посмеялся над Лаэртом, превратив его жизнь в сущий ад? Этот вопрос юноша так часто задавал себе и Богу, что постепенно он стал для него догмой. Оставалось только существовать, надеясь, что однажды все переменится.</p><p>Ведь Гамлет не любил Офелию. Никто не мог переубедить Лаэрта, слишком пристально всегда он наблюдал за ними. Она просто была такой же грезой, как его ночные сновидения или воздушные замки, которые прекрасны лишь в своей облачной недоступности. И только поэтому она имела право находиться рядом с принцем. Иногда Лаэрт спрашивал сам себя, а может ли Гамлет полюбить кого-то на самом деле? Выйти из мечтаний и оглядеться вокруг, понять, что мир — это не просто шутка Бога, а действительность, в которой живут и умирают.</p><p>Ответ на один из своих вопросов Лаэрт получил, когда вернулся из Франции на свадьбу Клавдия и Гертруды. Хотя Лаэрт многое бы отдал, чтобы вернуться по другим причинам. Еще недавно он и подумать не смел, что больше не увидит в живых отца Гамлета. Его он всегда уважал за силу, мужество и справедливость. Если и для него смерть короля была ударом, то для Гамлета она изменила все. Привычный мир рухнул, разбились все грезы, мечты обратились в пыль, а действительность превратилась и для принца в ад.</p><p>И для Офелии в мире Гамлета не было больше места. Это Лаэрт понял, стоило только увидеть принца, который отныне более походил на собственную тень, чем на человека. Его мир разрушили, а как жить за его пределами Гамлет еще не знал. И Офелия была самым последним человеком, который бы мог ему помочь.</p><p>Лаэрт встал, подошел к окну, распахнул створки и вдохнул соленый морской воздух. Но если Офелия более не нужна Гамлету, который так отчаянно пытается не погибнуть в водовороте новых для него чувств и ощущений, то наконец-то появился шанс у ее брата. Принц Гамлет рядом. И пусть у Лаэрта всего несколько дней до отъезда, который снова разорвет его душу пополам, это уже ничего не значит. Ведь для того, чтобы мир вновь перевернулся, порой достаточно одного только взгляда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>